


Рик, я твой отец!

by LRaien



Category: Castle (TV 2009), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Family Feels, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Однажды к популярному писателю Ричарду Каслу приходит античное божество брехни и заявляет «Рик, я твой отец!»
Relationships: Richard Castle & Hermes (Percy Jackson)





	Рик, я твой отец!

**Author's Note:**

> Ричарда Касла из сериала «Castle» играет Натан Филлион, исполнитель роли Гермеса во втором фильме про Перси Джексона.

Ричард Касл пересматривал «Звёздные войны» слишком много раз, чтобы забыть, как правильно произносить «Я твой отец!». Пафосно, патетично, с чувством театрального злодейского гения!  
Находящийся перед ним мужчина, утверждавший, что он — бог, произнёс эту фразу намного обыденнее, чем хотелось бы.  
— Итак, ты — Гермес, — на всякий случай уточнил Касл. — И ты утверждаешь, что ты — мой отец, когда-то принявший облик смертного и обольстивший мою юную и прекрасную мать? И сейчас, уже на закате моих ле... кхм, уже тогда, когда я возмужал, ты пришел, чтобы сказать мне об этом?  
— Как-то так, — ухмыльнулся тот.  
— Я знал! — довольно выбросил руку вверх Рик. — Я знал-знал-знал! Я знал, что это произойдет!  
Самое настоящее греческое божество рядом с ним вежливо улыбнулось, но выглядело это очень знакомо: такую ухмылку Касл видел каждый раз, когда смотрелся в зеркало.  
— Послушай, — осенило его, — если ты бог, а я — полубог, то у меня должны быть какие-то сверхспособности, да?  
— Что-то вроде, — подмигнул Гермес. — Не ожидал, что объясниться с тобой, сын, будет так легко. Ты просто поверишь мне на слово?  
— Согласен, — поморщился Рик, — странно верить богу брехни на слово. Но ведь это всё объясняет: и постоянные неприятности, и мою поразительную удачливость, и влипание в какие-то дурацкие истории...  
— Бритва Оккама, — понимающе кивнуло божество. — Удобное оправдание. Ведь на самом деле ты веришь потому, что ты хочешь верить.  
— Ну и потому, что это очевидная правда. Верно, бать?  
— Вот это мой мальчик! — умилился тот. — Давай-ка я тебя обниму!  
Ричард предупреждающе взмахнул руками:  
— Но-но-но! Я не забыл, что ты ещё и бог воров!  
Гермес вздохнул и положил на место фирменную авторучку, которая должна была находиться в кармане пиджака Рика.  
— Понимаешь, Ричард, ты — один из немногих моих детей, чьи полубожественные силы были не столь явны и не привлекали монстров. Поэтому я предоставил тебе жить своей жизнью, даже не догадываясь о своём истинном происхождении. Поверь, после того, как один из моих сыновей едва не уничтожил весь Олимп, это разумная мера предосторожности!  
— Ладно, убедил, — Касл мысленно записал себе на будущее интересный сюжет. — Итак, моя жизнь изменится?  
— Да нет, уже поздно для чего-то героического, — пожал плечами Гермес. — Просто у нас тут кое-что случилось, все олимпийцы начали дружно вспоминать о родственных связях, ну я и подумал, что тебе было бы неплохо узнать кое-что.  
Он поднялся, собираясь уходить.  
— Мы хоть увидимся ещё? — озадаченно спросил вслед Рик.  
— Может быть, может быть... — раздалось в ответ.  
— Вот лжец, — вздохнул Касл в пустоту. — Однозначно прибежит скоро и потребует спасать мир. В фентези они всегда так делают.  
На самом деле Гермес навестил его и Беккет вместе с Гименеем, Аполлоном и Дионисом, но это была уже другая история.


End file.
